Rosa Merville
Rosa Merville is Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5, or simply just Ranger 5, the Pink Ranger of the Train Quantum Guardians. Biography At 14 years old, Rosa is the youngest of the Merville siblings. When Emperor of Darkness Zedd's darkness, as well as the Shadow Line, invaded their home, Rosa & her siblings (except for the youngest Alban, who was an infant at the time) were spirited to the Rainbow Line. Because she was very young at the time, Rosa hardly remembered Alban, consequently assuming that she was the youngest of the siblings. Years later, while her brother Russell had been unaware, Rosa & her three other siblings were given the ability to become the Train Quantum Guardians, tasked in rescuing cities that were invaded by the Shadow Line. Soon after getting their powers, Rosa & her siblings managed to rescue Russell, who was mistakenly kidnapped in one of Bag Shadow's Shadow Liners. After Russell was appointed as Ranger 1, he accidentally unlocked one of their functions, the Transfer Changes and managed to defeat Bag Shadow. Ever since then, she & her teammates resorted to free towns that invaded by the Shadow Line while searching for their old hometown. They also receive aid from Aaron, a former Shadow Line worker formerly named Zaram that gained the mantle of Ranger 6. During the Christmas event, they managed to find their hometown but were surprised when discovering that the town is now the foundation of Castle Terminal. After the Castle Terminal was relocated out with the town purified by Glitta's assistance, Rosa & her siblings were tricked by Russell into giving their Rainbow Passes to prevent their interference in Russell & Aaron's raid into Castle Terminal, as well as to ensure their safety by leaving them in their normal lives without Russell's existence. Unknown to Russell, Aaron & Wagon had planned to make them remember with previous photos of them & Russell placed on their tree base as a safety precaution & backup plans. Thanks to the photos, Rosa & the others reuse it as their new Rainbow Passes & managed to rescue Russell from despair in the darkness. Along with the Train Quantum Guardians, they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies, & seemingly defeated Zedd before Glitta spirited him with a Shadow Liner. Aaron & the other Rainbow Line depart, while the five siblings continue their regular lives, having been reunited with their families, including Alban, who was able to remember them due to their Imaginations. Personality She is a girl whose Imagination is second only to her older brother Russell but often takes a negative direction. For example, she tells tall tales & unforeseen events usually take place. Because of this, Rosa's body can't handle fighting too well unless she uses her imagination to will herself into an unbeatable warrior. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 |-| 2= |-|Adult = |-|Child = Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Pink is Ranger 5's default form, accessed by inserting the Pink Trainzord into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 5 uses the railway bridge-themed Bridge Claw as her weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Bridge Claw Zords *Pink Trainzord - Hyper Mode= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Hyper Mode is Rosa's power-up which she can access by putting the Hyper Trainzord, that comes with the Railway Blaster, into the Train Quantum Morpher. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Rainbow Pass *Railway Blaster Zords *Hyper Trainzord - 0= Ranger 5 was temporarily graded down to Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 0 by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords }} - TransMorphs= TransMorphs are alternate forms assumed when Ranger 5 swaps her Pink Trainzord for other Trainzord Modules & inserts them into the Train Quantum Morpher. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Red is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 5 swaps her Trainzord module with Ranger 1's Red Trainzord & insert it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 5 uses the track-themed Rail Slasher sword as her weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Zords *Red Trainzord - Blue= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Blue is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 5 swaps her Trainzord module with Ranger 2's Blue Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 5 uses the railway platform-themed Platform Blaster laser gun as her weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Platform Blaster Zords *Blue Trainzord - Yellow= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Yellow is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 5 swaps her Trainzord module with Ranger 3's Yellow Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 5 uses the railway signal-themed Signal Hammer as her weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Signal Hammer Zords *Yellow Trainzord - Green= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Green is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 5 swaps her Trainzord module with Ranger 4's Green Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 5 uses the Tunnel Ax as her weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Zords *Green Trainzord - Panda= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Panda Mode is a Safari TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 5 swaps her Trainzord module with the Panda Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. This form is distinct among the Safari TransMorphs of the other four Train Quantum Guardians in that the entire body bar the head, which sports panda ears on the helmet, is in the form of a panda, suggested to be a result of Rosa's strong imagination. Ranger 5 - Panda Mode appears brandishing bamboo sticks post-morphing sequence & is capable of performing a powerful attack in which she charges at her opponent before slamming them. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords *Panda Trainzord - }} }} Family Tree Legendary Ranger Keys - Red= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Red Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Pink, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Red. - Blue= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Blue Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Pink, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Blue. - Yellow= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Yellow Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Pink, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Yellow. - Green= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Green Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Pink, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 - Green. - Panda= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5: Panda Mode Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Pink, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5: Panda Mode. - 0= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 0 - Pink Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Pink, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 0 - Pink. - }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *Rosa Merville is portrayed by Jenna Rae Frank, the daughter of veteran actor Jason David Frank (aka Tommy Oliver). Etymology *'Rosa' is derived from the Catalan, Galician, German, Italian, Norwegian, Portuguese, Spanish, & Swedish word for pink. Notes *Ranger 5 is the second Pink Ranger with the number 5 embedded on her costume, the first being Sydney Drew (SPD Pink Ranger); but the first to be identified by the number alone & not by the color. *Ranger 5 is the first Pink Ranger not to have her color in her name. *She is the only Train Quantum Guardian Ranger whose color is not part of an actual rainbow. *She is the only female Train Quantum Guardian Ranger to assume Hyper Form individually. External Links *Kagura Izumi - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:Train Quantum Guardians Category:Non-Color Names Category:Family Category:PR Family Members Category:Merville Family Category:Siblings Category:PR Siblings Category:PR 5